Farscape: That Old Black Magic
"That Old Black Magic" is the eighth episode of season one of the US/Australian science fiction television series Farscape. It was directed by Brendan Maher and written by Richard Manning. It first aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in the United States on June 11th, 1999. In this episode, a simple trip to a Commerce planet turns into a life-or-death nightmare for Crichton when he is tricked by the dark sorcerer, Maldis. As his spirit literally gets torn from his body, Crichton is transported to a dark supernatural world and forced to battle his arch enemey, Crais, in a deadly game designed to entertain Maldis. it is up to Zhaan to save Crichton, but to do so, she must rekindle a dark side within herself that she thought was buried forever. Summary taken from Farscape: The Complete Season One DVD collection; disc 2.2. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 10108. * This is the only episode of Farscape directed by Brendan Maher. * This is the second episode of Farscape written by Richard Manning. He previously wrote "Throne for a Loss". * Actor Grant Bowler, who plays the role of Shaman Liko in this episode, will go on to play the part of Joshua Nolan - one of the main characters from the Syfy series Defiance. * Actor Maurice Morgan is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Igg reveals several interesting facts about John's past: His mother's maiden name is McDougall; he skipped third grade and he lost his virginity to a girl named Karen Shaw in the back of a minivan. * First appearance of Wadih Dona as Tauvo Crais. He appears next in flashback in "The Hidden Memory". * Actor Chris Haywood reprises the role of the Sorcerer Maldis in episode 2x6, "Picture If You Will". * This is the second appearance of Lieutenant Teeg on Farscape. She appeared last in "Premiere". She dies in this episode, but actress Christine Stephen-Daly reprises the role of Teeg for a flashback scene in "The Hidden Memory". * This episode aired on the same day that legendary Star Trek actor DeForest Kelley passed away in Woodland Hills, California. Allusions * The incident that is spoken of between John Crichton and Bialar Crais, which resulted in the death Crais' brother, took place in the early scenes from the first episode, "Premiere". Quotes * Aeryn Sun: Zhaan, I feel I must apologize to you for mocking your courage. I see now that you're more of a warrior than I ever thought. .... * Zotoh Zhaan: I am a Delvian Pa'u. Nothing can frighten me if I do not wish it. * Liko: You can't wish your fear away. Face it, admit what it is you're scared of. Are you afraid of Maldis? You can destroy him! * Zotoh Zhaan: That's what terrifies me. .... * Liko: You cultivated your power to help others. Can you use it as a weapon? * Zotoh Zhaan: I can try, if you guide me. * Liko: Can you be guided? It's not just a matter of skill, it's intent. You must want to do harm, cause pain, even kill. You are a ninth level Pa'u. You simply aren't capable of that. * Zotoh Zhaan: I once was. .... * Aeryn Sun: If I overload this pulse rifle, then the resulting explosion should be enough to take out this entire wall. * Ka D'Argo: It won't work. * Maldis: (observing them without their knowing) It might work... can't have that. .... * John Crichton: You think I attacked your brother? Yeah, I popped into the middle of giant space battle and decided to go one-on-one with a total stranger in a far superior ship. Does that make any sense? * Bialar Crais: You rammed his Prowler! * John Crichton He ran into me! * Bialar Crais: You killed him! * John Crichton: It was an accident! Why do you keep blaming me? I did everything I could to avoid it! .... * Rygel XVI: I'm very sick. I'm dying! * Zotoh Zhaan: You only have a touch of Klendian Flu, it's not fatal. * Ka D'Argo: We only wish it were. See also External Links * * * * * * "That Old Black Magic" at the Farscape Wiki Footnotes References Aeryn Sun; Aliens; Bialar Crais; Captain; Clendian flu; Commerce planet; Delvian; Hynerian; Jikset root; John Crichton; Ka D'Argo; Leviathan transport ship; Lieutenant; Luxan; Moya; Pa'u; Peacekeepers; Pilot; Planet; Sebacean; Space vessel; Teeg; Trelkez; Zotoh Zhaan Category:1999/Episodes Category:June, 1999/Episodes